Für immer vereint
by Sarah18
Summary: Hier ist die gewünschte Fortsetzung von IN DER LIEBE UND IM KRIEG. Malina wird wiedergeboren und führt ein normales Leben. Doch... wenn ihr ein diebischer blonder Elb begegnet und sie immer wieder Erinnerungen an das Vergangene hat, wird sich alles änd
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, so auch die Schauplätze, gehörten J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich will mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld verdienen. (Als ob man so etwas könnte ...)  
  
Widmung: ich habe es ihr versprochen und so widme ich diesen Beginn meiner Freundin Jessica (Ok, ist zwar nur ihr Nick, aber sie weiß, dass sie gemeint ist).  
  
Für immer vereint  
  
Prolog  
  
Sie wusste, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Dieses Wissen hatte sie die ganze Zeit und doch sah sie ihn nicht. Sie vernahm nicht den sanften Klang seiner Stimmt und spürte keine seiner Berührungen. Ein Neubeginn stand bevor. Sie würde wiedergeboren sein, doch er. Der Moment rückte näher und es war nun an der Zeit, dass sie ins Leben zurückkehrte.  
  
Ein letztes Mal stiegen alle Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Dasein in ihr hoch. Ihre Kindheit mit ihm ... der Tag an dem sie mit ihren Eltern wegzogen und der an dem sie ihn wieder sah ... ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, bis hin zu ihrem Tod. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte sich auf das warme Licht zu, um ihr ein neues Leben zu beginnen, doch dann blieb sie stehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und erblickte ihn ... ihren Liebsten.  
  
"Legolas ..." Sie hauchte diese Worte ehe sie einen Schritt rückwärts ging und im gleißenden, warmen Licht verschwand ...  
  
***  
  
Ja! Ich lebe noch! Kaum zu glauben, aber ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft nach den Monaten mir etwas zusammenzureimen, was ich überhaupt schreiben soll. Ich habt eine Fortsetzung gewollt und mit reichlich Verspätung sollt ihr sie auch bekommen.  
  
Ich würde mich über eine kleine Review freuen. Kapitel No.1 ist schon in Arbeit.  
  
Ciao  
  
eure Sarah 


	2. Wieder Kind

Kapitel 1. Wieder Kind  
  
Die Welt hatte sich gewandelt. Was einst die Völker Mittelerdes bedrohte, existierte nun nicht mehr. Mordor war nicht mehr, als ein Schatten der Vergangenheit. Nichts als totes Land ... Die Wälder hingegen blühten unter der sommerlichen Zeit auf und schienen noch geheimnisvoller und schöner zu sein, als vor 1500/2000 Jahren. Die Wälder bewohnten nach wie vor die Elben.  
  
Rohan gehörte nun den Menschen, da die restlichen Elben in ihre eigentliche Heimat zurückkehrten. Gondor hatte einen neuen König, welcher Aragorns Nachfahre war. Düsterwald, reagiert von Thranduil, behielt sein altes Wesen. Genauso erging es Lòthlorien, Bruchtal und dem Auenland. Das einzige, was sich in Bruchtal sich verändert hatte, war dass Arwen ihrem geliebten Aragorn folgte. Sie wollte und konnte nicht alleine zurückbleiben.  
  
Lórien ... wie gesagt, lebten dort nur Elben. Kleinere Bäche zierten den Wald. Caras Galadhon, das Herz Lòthloriens und auch die bekannte Baumstadt. Nichtweit entfernt, außerhalb der Grenzen, hatten sich weitere Elben niedergelassen. Diese bauten ihre eigenen Baumhäuser, in welchen sie lebten, wobei ihre Wege manchmal in die Baumstadt führte, um mögliche Einkäufe zu erledigen oder einfach nur Bekannte zu treffen.  
  
Eine Elbe trat aus ihrem Haus, atmete die frische Luft ein und rief nach ihren Kindern. "Lómelinde! Narmo! Malina! Kommt ins Haus!" Die drei Geschwister, zwei Mädchen, ein Junge, liefen im Spieltrieb auf ihre Mutter zu und an ihr vorbei, in ihr Heim. Amil, die Mutter der Drei folgte ihnen lächelnd die Wendeltreppe hinauf.  
  
Sie bereute es nie so viele Kinder zu haben. Die Kleinen waren wieder von oben bis unten mit Dreck und Schlamm voll, aber da war normal, wenn sie in der Nähe eines Baches spielten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Narmo seine Schwestern genervt, die dann Selbstjustiz übten und ihn in den Bach schubsten. Das passierte in etwa einmal in der Woche, aber Amil störte es nicht weiter.  
  
Sie schickte die Drei ins Bad und nach dem Essen ins Bett. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Kleinen hatte. Manchmal war es schwer, aber sonst ging es. Seit ihr Liebster verschwand, hatte sie es nicht immer so leicht, doch sie wäre ärmer dran, wenn ihre Kinder nicht da wären.  
  
***  
  
"Narmo, du bist doof."  
  
"Bist du selber ..."  
  
Bruder und Schwester, Narmo und Malina standen sich gegenüber. Er hielt ihre Puppe in den Händen, was soviel bedeutete, dass er sie ihr wegnahm, um sie zu ärgern. Lómelinde saß auf ihrem Bett und las ihr Buch. Sie war die Älteste von den Drein und hielt sich meistens bei solchen Streitigkeiten heraus. Sollte es schlimmer werden mischte sie sich ein und hielt natürlich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester.  
  
"Gib mir meine Puppe wieder!" Malina stürzte sich auf ihren Bruder und versuchte ihm ihr Eigen zu entreißen. So ging es für einpaar Minuten weiter, bis die Mutter in das Zimmer trat und den Streit beendete. "Narmo, gib deiner Schwester ihre Puppe wieder und geh dann ins Bett, " Mit einem 'Ja Mutter' tat er dies und verschwand in sein eigenes Zimmer, "Malina gehe bitte auch schlafen und Lómelinde du gehst in DEIN Bett." Die Ältere der zwei hopste mit ihrem Buch von ihrem bequemen Sitzplatz und huschte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Mutter ...?"  
  
"Ja, Malina?" Sie deckte ihre Tochter noch zu.  
  
"Ist morgen ein Fest?"  
  
"Ja, mein Schatz ... und nun schlaf." Amil gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich dann zu ihren anderen zwei Kindern auf.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen brach an und der Vormittag verging im Zuge. Lómelinde und ihre Schwester trugen hübsche Kleider, während Narmo saubere, feierreife Kleidung trug. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter machten sie sich zu dem Fest, nach Caras Galadhon, auf. Dort war schon fröhliches Treiben im Gange. Viele tanzten, saßen da und aßen, oder unterhielten sich vergnügt. Amil erlaubte ihren Kindern sich ohne elterlichen Schutz umzusehen, aber sie mussten im Zentrum bleiben.  
  
Lómelinde blieb bei den tanzenden Paaren. Sie ließ sich auf einer Sitzbank nieder, beobachtete die Tanzenden und seufzte ab und zu. Narmo suchte seine Freunde und alberte mit ihnen herum. Malina ging durch die Massen von Elben und sah sich dies und das an. Sie schien nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein. Dieses Mal war ihr Empfinden anders.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf eine Steinbank aus Alabasta, welche unter einem Baum stand. Mit ihrer Hand befühlte sie die kühle Steinplatte. Die junge Elbe hatte ein seltsames Gefühl ... als hätte sie diese Bank schon einmal gesehen, nur wo anders. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch auf einmal kam ihr ein Blumengarten in den Sinn. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Elben.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen Jungen mit langem blonden Haar und blauen Augen. Er musste wohl in ihrem Alter sein. Der junge Elb ließ sich gerade von einem älteren Mann (, wohl gemerkt auch ein Elb) belehren und ihnen gegenüber saßen eine wunderschöne Elbe und ihr - wie Malina annahm - Geliebter. Beide blickten zu dem Kleinen und Älteren. Vielleicht kannten sie sich. Wie auch immer ... irgendwie kam der Junge ihr bekannt vor, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Wieso kam es Malina so vor, als würde sie ihn schon längst kennen? Sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal.  
  
Plötzlich blickte der Kleine zur Seite und sah dabei die sehr junge Elbe an. Etwas spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, aber was war es nur. Überraschung? Schock? Sie vermochte es nicht zu deuten. Ihr entging nicht, dass nun auch der ältere Elb zu ihr rüber schaute und abwechselnd sie, dann den Jungen beobachtete. Dann schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf und begann sich mit dem Pärchen, ihm gegenüber zu unterhalten.  
  
Der Kleine stand wie hypnotisiert auf und wollte auf Malina zugehen, als plötzlich Narmo und seine zwei blöden Freunde auftauchten und dem Armen irgendetwas sagten. Kurzzeitig sahen alle vier zu dem Mädchen hinüber und ihr Bruder winkte ihr frech zu. Ihr wurde es zu bunt und deshalb stand sie auf und ging. Da dachte sie, der Fremde wäre nett und dann stellte sich heraus, dass er anscheinend genau so ein Depp war, wie ihr leiblicher Bruder.  
  
Den Blick zu Boden gerichtet schritt sie an den tanzenden Paaren vorbei und verließ Caras Galadhon, um zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu gelangen. Sie erstieg einen alten großen Mallorn Baum, setzte sich auf einen der großen stabilen Äste und lehnte sich an den massiven Stamm zurück. Es war wirklich zu blöd, dass der fremde Elb scheinbar auch einer der verdummten Freunde von Narmo war, weil er auf Malina nett und freundlich wirkte. Ach! Was dachte sie überhaupt über einen Fremden nach? Der konnte ihr ebenso gut egal sein.  
  
Jedoch ... dieses vertraute und unschuldige Gesicht ... Es ließ eine gewisse Wärme in ihr entstehen, die sich in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher, wenn sie an diese wasserblauen Augen dachte, aber warum war das nur so? Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er war irgendein Unbekannter, den sie gerade einmal vor einpaar Minuten zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich erklang eine sanfte männliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die rief, "Malina ..."  
  
Dieser Klang erweckte in ihr etwas. Für wenige Sekunden verspürte sie einen Funken der in ihrer Brust aufglühte und sogleich wieder erlosch. Die Elbe wollte diese Stimme in ihren Gedanken behalten und festhalten, doch das Wissen, wie sie klang, war dem Mädchen bereits entschwunden. Sie versuchte bestrebt diesen Klang wieder zu gewinnen, aber es sollte ihr vergönnt sein. So saß sie bis zur Abenddämmerung da und gab es erst auf, als ihr Mutter sie rief und alle vier zusammen sich auf den weg nach Hause machten.  
  
***  
  
Ich weiß, das erste Kapitel war sehr kurz und meine Fantasie ließ deutlich nach, aber vielleicht ändert sich das im nächsten Chap.  
  
Danke für die wenigen Reviews. Leute, ich schwöre es euch, wenn diejenigen, die eine Fortsetzung gefordert haben, diese nicht lesen, nehme ich die FF wirklich aus dem Internet. Ich bin auch so schon genug beschäftigt, also entscheidet euch.  
  
Ob diese FF auf elvisheyes.de.vu ausgestellt wird, liegt nur an Blacky, aber ich glaube sie will sie nehmen.  
  
So im nächsten Chap sind wir aus der Kindheit draußen und Malina ... nein, nein, das verrate ich jetzt nicht, da müsst ihr es schon lesen. Wenn ich es einmal geschrieben habe ...  
  
Ciao  
  
Sarah 


	3. Erinnerungen

JUHU! Ich habe es endlich zu Stande gebracht, dieses Kapitel zu Ende zu bringen! Okay, ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht ... Ich geb's zu. Es ist nicht nur der Film, sondern auch meine allseits *geliebte* Schule mit den ach so *freundlichen* Professoren, die man überhaupt nicht gerne erschlagen würde. Was soll's ...  
  
Für das nächste Kapitel werde ich nicht minderlange brauchen, deshalb bitte ich euch weiterhin um Geduld.  
  
Ich möchte euch auch noch für die lieben Reviews danken! Danke! Grazie! Thank you! Merci! Hannad! (okay, das heißt *Dank*, aber es gibt kein *Danke*)  
  
[1] sind.: Kurzknochen  
  
[2] sind.: Schwarzes Schwert  
  
[3] sind.: Wir werden uns wieder sehen, kleiner Stern ...  
  
Kapitel 2. Erinnerungen  
  
(1200 Jahre später)  
  
Malina machte, wie jeden Morgen ihre Runde durch den lórischen Wald. Sie ging zu dem kleinen Bach, in den sie früher immer Narmo hineinstieß, wenn er zu nervig wurde. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste sie lächeln. Ihr Brüderchen, von oben bis unten klitschnass ... wenn er auf stand und Heim marschierte, tropfte er den ganzen Weg voll. Lina, wie Malina von Lómelinde genannt wird, meinte dann stets scherzend, würde er sich im Wald verirrten, wäre man befähigt ihn unter diesen Umständen auf die Schnelle zu finden. Natürlich war der sehr junge Elb von diesem Witz nicht begeistert.  
  
Die junge Elbe hatte sich gerade an diese Stille gewöhnt, als man durch den Wald schrie, „Haltet ihn! Er hat mich bestohlen! Haltet den Dieb!!"Ehe sie sich versah, war sie von einem hochgewachsenen jungem Mann ungerannt worden und lag nun unter ihm und zerquetschten Tomaten. Er stützte sich an den Elenbogen ab, blickte sie an und murmelte, „Entschuldigung ..."bevor er aufsprang, das heile Gemüse einsammelte und sich auf und davon machte. Kurz darauf liefen auch schon einige Elben an ihr vorbei, von denen ein Mann und eine Frau stehen blieben und im Chor fragten, „Wo ist er hin?"  
  
Zögernd zeigte Malina ihnen die Richtung und schaute ihnen hinterher, als die zwei in diese Richtung rannten. Sie drehte sich zum Heimweg um, als ihr wie ein Blitz die blauen Augen des Fremden in den Sinn kamen. Sie drehte sich um und starrte in die Ferne, doch niemand war da. Dennoch vernahm sie das flüstern der Bäume, als der Wind mit dessen Blättern spielte. Er nannte einen Namen.  
  
Legolas ...  
  
Plötzlich flackerten fremde und trotzdem bekannte Bilder in ihren Gedanken auf. Ein stattlicher Elb mit langem blonden Haar und wasserblauen Augen. Ein Blumengarten und eine kleine Steinbank aus Alabasta. Eine alte Brücke. Der Sturz in die Tiefe.  
  
Das Mädchen musste sich erst einmal mit einer Hand an dem Stamm eines Mallorn Baumes festhalten, da ihr von dieses Erinnerung – zumindest dachte sie, es wären welche – schwindelig wurde. Erst nach wenigen Minuten konnte sie wieder weiter. Mit schönen Tomatenflecken auf ihrem kobaltblauem Kleid, kehrte sie nach Hause zurück. Immer zu dachte sie über den einen Namen nach, der in ihren Gedanken herum geisterte. Legolas ... woher kannte sie ihn? Wieso war ihr dieser Name so vertraut?  
  
Ein Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus und hinterließ auf ihrem Bauch ein wohliges Kibbeln. Sie wollte sich diese Bilder noch einmal vorstellen, doch es missling ihr. Nur eines hatte sie in ihren Gedanken. Die strahlenden blauen Augen. Sie gehörtem einen niederem Dieb und wirkten dennoch, wie die eines Herrschers und Kriegers. Malinas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Sie wollte zu ihm, einem Fremden, einem Verbrecher, den sie nicht einmal kannte, oder zumindest so dachte.  
  
Gedankenverloren passierte sie ihre Mutter, die fragend auf die Flecken ihre Kleides blickte. Als die junge Elbe in ihrem Zimmer ankam setzte sie sich zu dem Tischen, das neben dem Fenster stand und starrte in die Leere. Lóme betrat das Zimmer ihrer kleinen Schwester und merkte, dass diese sich wieder im Lande Nirgendwo befand. Sie setzte sich neben sie und zupfte zu erst noch den Rock ihres erdbraunen Kleides zurecht, ehe sie Malina in die Seite knuffte und sie fragte, „Na? Was hat mein Schwesterchen? Liebeskummer?"  
  
Die Angesprochene schien gereizt zu sein, dennoch so antwortete sie auch. „Das mit Sinaxo [1] ist schon 400 Jahre her. Vergiss den Idioten. Zu deiner Information, ich habe nur über einen Dieb nachgedacht, der mir vorhin über den Weg gelaufen war."  
  
Lómelinde wusste, wie sie ihr Schwesterherz aufziehen konnte und dies tat sie mit Freuden. „Ach, hast du dich also in einen fremden Dieb verliebt. Wie niedlich. Ein Mädchen geht spazieren und als ihr ein Fremder begegnet, verschaut sie sich in ihn und weiß nicht ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen wird."  
  
Malina sprang auf und drohte ihr mit der Faust, „Lóme ich warne dich. Noch eine blöde Bemerkung und du kannst etwas erleben."Unterdessen hatte ihr Gesicht die Farbe der Tomatenflecken angenommen. Die Ältere der beiden stand lächelnd auf und sprach ruhig und erwachsen, „Lina, wenn du dich immer so leicht über alles aufregst, wundert es mich nicht, dass Narmo dich so gerne ärgert. Und wenn du dich wirklich in diesen Fremden verliebt haben solltest ... Mich stört es nicht."  
  
Lómelinde zog an ihrer Schwester vorbei, die verzweifelt jammerte, „Aber ich liebe ihn doch gar nicht ..."In diesem Moment fragte die junge Elbe sich, ob sie auch wusste, was sie da von sich gab. Zugegeben, sie kannte diesen Dieb gar nicht, obgleich er ihr so bekannt vorkam. Wieder tauchte dieses seltsame Gefühl der Wärme auf, als sie sich seine blauen Augen in Erinnerung rief. Diese Emotion entstand zu schnell, als das sie wirklich sein konnte, jedoch nur ein Gedanke an seine blauen Augen und schon war es von Neuen da.  
  
Malina zog sich ihr dunkelgelbes Kleid an und legte das befleckte Blaue über die Stuhllehne. Dann führte sie ihr Weg wieder in den lórischen Wald zu ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen am Bach. Dort setzte sie sich an das Ufer, winkelte ihre Beine an, schlang ihre Arme um sie und starrte verträumt ins Wasser, das in sanften Bewegungen an ihr vorbei floss. Ein grünes Blatt fiel von einen der Mallyrn hinunter und trieb an der Wasseroberfläche an der Jungen Elbe vorbei. Sie widmete ihren Blick dem Stück Natur, welches das Bächchen hinab floss.  
  
Auf einmal Hob sie den Kopf, der noch zuvor auf ihren Armen ruhte und sie flüsterte, „Grünblatt ... Legolas ... das ist Sindarin, aber ... wieso ... wieso ist mir dieser Name so vertraut? Ich habe ihn schon einmal gehört .. oder ... gelesen."Wie von einer Spinne bebissen, sprang sie auf und suchte die alte und einzige Bibliothek von Lórien auf. Dort nahm sie sich einpaar veraltete Pergamente vor und überflog diese, bis sie nach einigen Stunden auf das stieß, was sie suchte. Leise las sie,  
  
„Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, Sohn Thranduils, ging im dritten Zeitalter als Gefährte des Ringträgers, eines Hobbits, in den Krieg. Er war der erste Elb, dessen Freund ein Zwerg, Gimli Gloins Sohn, war. In der Schlacht von Anórien verschwand er zusammen mit der ehemaligen Königin Malina, welche über die Elben von Rohan regierte. Der Prinz und sie waren nicht vermählt, jedoch war sie seine einzige Liebe in seinem Leben. Indem er die Nalor vollzog ging er mit ihr von Mittelerde ..."  
  
Malina glaubte sich verlesen zuhaben. Da gab es damals doch tatsächlich eine Herrscherin, die ihren Namen trug und noch dazu diesen Prinzen kannte, beziehungsweise ein Paar mit ihm bildete. Die junge Elbe hatte von der Schlacht in Anórien gehört. Unzählige Elben kämpften gegen Orks, die von einem grausamen Menschen namens Minaton angeführt wurden. Dass eine Elbe das gesamte Elbenheer anführte, wusste sie, doch dass es die Königin war, war ihr nicht geläufig.  
  
Sie verließ die Bibliothek wieder uns machte sich nach Hause auf. Um dorthin zu gelangen musste sie einige Meter durch den Wald laufen. Es war ziemlich still, bis auf einmal eine Gestalt, dessen Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war, ihr in den Weg sprang und ihn somit versperrte. Malina wollte weiter, doch der Fremde ließ sie nicht vorbei.  
  
Die junge Elbe erhob ihre Stimme und forderte, „Lasst mich vorbei, oder ihr könnt etwas erleben."  
  
Plötzlich ging ein schauriges Gelächter durch den Wald und weiter Personen, derer Gesichter verdeckt waren, standen nun um sie herum. Der Eine vor ihr, vermutlich der Anführer sprach leise mit einer amüsierten Stimme, „Ihr droht uns, my lady? Gute Frau, ihr wisst wohl nicht wen ihr vor euch habt. Unserer Name sollte bereits in aller Munde sein. Habt ihr keine Ahnung?"  
  
Malina verweigerte eine Antwort, da sie tatsächlich nicht wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. So setzte der Verhüllte fort, „Wir sind die Mermegil [2]. Die bekannteste und gefürchtete Diebesbande von ganz Lórien."  
  
Die Elbe fragte höhnend, „Wenn ihr so bekannt und gefürchtet seit, warum drang euer Bandennamen bislang nicht an mein Ohr? Mir scheint, dass dem wohl doch nicht so ist."  
  
Der Anführer zog sein Schwert und streckte die Spitze der Klinge nach ihr aus. Gefährlich leise und doch überheblich drohte er, „Achtete auf eure Worte, Frau. Und nun gebt uns euren Besitz."  
  
Malina bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick auf die silbern glänzende Klinge sprach sie, „Ihr habt bei mir wohl kein Glück. Ich trage nichts von Wert mit mir."  
  
Er kratze mit dem Ende der Klinge ihren Hals entlang und hob eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger, bestehend aus einem blauen Stein, hoch. „Sieh an, was wir da Feines haben. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis gehört es nun uns."  
  
„Nein!"Sie nahm flink den Stein in die Hand und rief, „Das ist das letzte Geschenk meines Vaters! Ihr dürft es mir nicht nehmen!"  
  
„Ach nicht ...", höhnte der Fremde und schritt mit einer entschlossenen Mine auf sie zu. Obgleich es ziemlich sinnlos war, sah sie hilfesuchend in die Banditenrunde und ihr Blick blieben an einem Elb hängen.  
  
Noch ehe sie sich Einhalt gebieten konnte hauchte sie den Namen der ihr in den Sinn kam, „Legolas ..."  
  
Einer der Diebe rief lachend zu dem Elben, den Malina unentwegt anstarrte, „Hey, die Kleine kennt deinen Namen. Hattest du sie schon einmal bei dir im Bett?"  
  
Der Anführer der Bande schimpfte herrisch, „Schweig, Halbmensch! Deine Liebesbesessenheit zeigt, dass du mehr Mensch, als Elb bist!"  
  
Der Angesprochene ließ den Kopf hängen und wagte es nicht ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme vernehmen zu lassen. Die Elbe rätselte unterdessen, warum ihr dieser Name so bekannt vorkam. Der Verhüllte widmete sich wieder Malina und säuselte, „Nun, my lady, ist es an der Zeit, dass dieses schöne Schmuckstück seinen Besitzer wechselt ..."  
  
„Nein!"Sie versuchte davon zu laufen, aber sie war gefangen und umstellt. Von hinten packte das Mädchen ein Elb und hielt sie fest, während der Anführer locker zu ihr hinüberschlenderte und nach der Kette griff. Mit einem gezielten Tritt stieß die Elbe den Dieb zurück und versuchte sich von dem Fremden hinter ihr zu befreien.  
  
Eine befehlende, jedoch auch sanfte Stimme orderte ihr an, „Wehrt euch nicht, my lady. Egal auf welche Weise, ihr werdet euren Schmuck verlieren."  
  
Sein warmer Atem streifte ihren Nacken und ließ wohlige Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Diese Stimme war ihr so bekannt, und die starken Arme, die sich um ihre Taille geschlossen hatten ... Plötzliche Bilder erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge und der Wind wisperte:  
  
‚Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, Sohn Thranduils ...'  
  
Die Elbe sah sich in den Armen eines hochgewachsenen, blonden Elben... Zu zweit saßen sie auf einem Pferd und ritten durch eine Hügellandschaft...  
  
‚Königin Malina...'  
  
Eine Frau, die äußerlich Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr hatte, schritt anmutig einen Gang entlang zu einer Elbe, my lady Galadriel... Ihr wurde eine Krone aufs Haupt gesetzt und sich wendete sich den anderen Elben zu...  
  
‚Sie war seine einzige Liebe... Liebe... Liebe ...Liebe ...'  
  
Dieses Wort hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder. Malina bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Bandenführer ihr die Kette abnahm, doch sobald sie wieder zu sich kam, forderte sie ihr Eigen. „Gebt sie mir wieder! Was fällt euch ein mir meine Kette zu entwenden!"  
  
Der Angesprochene erstarrte inmitten des Gehens und wendete sich der aufgebrachten Elbe mit einer eleganten und leichten Drehung, wie sie nur ein reinblütiger Elb machen konnte, zu. Spottend tadelte er sie, „Aber nicht doch ... jetzt ist es nicht mehr eure, sondern unsere Kette. Danke für dieses kostbare Geschenk. Wir können es gut gebrauchen."  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er an, dass sie gehen sollten und rief zugleich, „Kommt Männer, lasst uns weiterziehen!"  
  
Der Elb namens Legolas, welcher Malina nach wie vor festhielt, fragte, „Und was machen wir mit ihr?"  
  
Der Anführer nahm von einem Elben ein Seil und warf es dem Verhüllten neben Legolas zu. „Bindet sie an einen Baum. Sie soll uns schließlich nicht in unser Versteck folgen."  
  
Die Elbe zappelte und schrie, doch Legolas und zwei weitere Elben, welche Endens unverhüllt waren (wie sie das auch immer geschafft haben mag), banden sie an einem schönen Mallorn fest. Nach dem die zwei anderen verschwunden waren – Legolas schickte sie vor – lockerte er flink den Knoten etwas, legte einen Dolch mit einem dunkelbraunen Ledergriff in ihre Hand, damit sie eine Chance hatte sich zu befreien, sah sie mit diesen unergründlich tiefblauen Augen an und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, „Men tíraem ad, Tinu ..."[3] 


End file.
